Lies of Broken Promises
by flareose
Summary: Hiruzen regretted a lot of things. He regretted ever listening to Danzo, believing that his once Childhood friend was still in there. He regretted not stopping the Uchiha Clan sooner, before Itachi had massacred everyone he knew, loved and cared about. He grieved not stopping his Son from leaving without a word. And more than anything, he regretted a thousand lies he said to a boy.


**Warnings: Nothing really, seeing as how this is just the Prologue and all :)**

**Pairings: Later on in the story there will be pairings but as for now, nothing at all. Though I do have to warn and say that this is a Yaoi. Of course Naruto will be paired up with someone, but not Hiruzen. It'll be someone else. This doesn't mean that all the couples in this will be Yaoi.**

**Summary: Hiruzen regretted a lot of things. He regretted ever listening to Danzo, believing that his once Childhood friend was still in there. He regretted not stopping the Uchiha Clan sooner, before Itachi had massacred everyone he knew, loved and cared about. He grieved not stopping his Son from leaving without a word. And more than anything, he regretted a thousand lies he said to a boy.**

**Disclaimer: I'm only putting this here once, but I don't own Naruto. Never have and never will :/**

"Talking"

_Thinking/strong words  
_

**"Biju/Spirit talking"  
**

**_Biju/Spirit thinking/Jutsu being cast/really strong words_**

* * *

_"If you tell the truth, you don't have to remember anything." _

_- Mark Twain_

* * *

**Lies of Broken Promises**

**Chapter One: Prologue**

* * *

It felt as if it had been centuries since he'd entered into his own home. Having spent the week day in and day out in that office, trying to find some type of loophole in the system for him to free a patient from one of the many Mental Hospitals around Konohagakure.

During that time it felt as if anything else hadn't matter in those sleepless nights, as long as he got that person from there in one piece, nothing else seemed to mattered.

There were times when he believed that he himself was the one going insane, seeing as how he was trying to free someone who probably wasn't ready to look at the World in the eye with arms open wide, but would rather instead look at it with a glare that could match Hell's fire.

When he had thought of that, he realized that this was a huge gamble he was taking, not only for the fact that at any point in time this person could try and succeed in leaving the Village to take out their revenge, but also could even attempt to kill him in the process as well.

In his eyes the last one was quite possible seeing as how he believed himself, to be one of the main reasons why this person had changed like this.

_Hiru-jiji, you promise? _He could almost hear the child's voice say in curiosity even now.

_Of course I promise. _He grimaced after hearing his own.

That lie he had spoken so many times in the past, so much so that at anytime that person would make a question like that, which almost always required a promise in it somewhere, those would be the trademark words he would say.

Promises... There were so many promises that he should have done... That he should have kept, but he didn't. Lying to that person, right in their face for so many years... It's a wonder that he wasn't dead right now given the circumstances.

That thought alone had caused a mid shiver to run down his spine in fear. It was strange how Time or even Death played with people's thoughts and emotions, as if they were simply dolls on strings in front of an audience, in a Theater.

If this had been truly a Theater however, he had no doubt in mind he would have the Mask of Liars placed on his face.

With a sigh and a heavy heart filled with guilt and sadness, he looked over his shoulder. Only to see _that person,_ that had been following him for quite sometime now from being led out of the Mental Hospital. He knew that if that person had been here when he was younger, he would have stared in awe at the very place, with eyes opened to their fullest from trying to take in everything... But now however.

Was different.

There was no astonishment or admiration, not even so much as a surprise.

_Just a look of indifference.  
_

He was sadden by this. Not necessarily by him expecting for the new resident of the house to stare in amazement, but more from something he heard from his younger years as a Student under the Shodai and Nindaime.

_Hiruzen, always remember these words._

_The opposite of love is not hate_

_**It's indifference**_

_The opposite of art is not ugliness_

_**It's indifference**_

_The opposite of faith is not heresy_

_** It's indifference**_

_And the opposite of life is not death_

_**It's indifference **_

With those words ringing in his head, he couldn't help but frown. Even at this point in time he would take anger instead of indifference from this boy.

Being trapped in his own little world for sometime was probably one of the biggest mistakes he would make, for without so much as a warning he made the mistake of blinking while the boy's eyes landed on him, finding that now he was gone. Slight panic ran through him, until he felt a _very familiar Chakra _practically poisoning the air right behind him.

Turning around he stared into the once azure sapphire eyes, now only to find blood red in it's awake. Still slightly startled from the turn of events confusion and anxiety clouded his eyes as he barley missed a clawed hand that was directed at his face by the boy. He was only able to stop it by grabbing his arm in the nick of time.

As he stared into his eyes, he didn't see hatred nor anger, just... Nothing.

_Just... Indifference._

That's it.

With this he took in a sharp breath and twisted the arm still in his grasp, before spinning on the heel of his shoe and letting go of it. He made sure to keep a close eye on the boy, as he simply did a backflip in midair before landing on all fours, his claws screeching on the marble floor.

"My my, and here I thought it was going to be easy." the blonde said getting up lazily, while soon afterwards dusting the non-existent dust off of himself.

"But still," he began tauntingly. Moving his now steel silver ice blue eyes up towards Hiruzen. "You best watch your back from now on."

With that he crossed his arms over his chest. Moving towards the stairs to find a bedroom on his own.


End file.
